fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Arondight (The Forgotten Realms)
Summary Arondight is a holy blade wielded by the Knight of the Lake, Sir Lancelot. It is a limitless sword capable of receiving any attack (this depends) without taking damage that shines much like the water of the Lake. It was given to Sir Lancelot by the Lady of the Lake as he was the one person who could be exalted as the "perfect knight", the strongest and bravest of an era, which signifies the unrivaled Lancelot out of all those who sat at the Round Table of Camelot. Appearance Arondight is a dark colored broadsword with a blade length of 95cm. It has a curved dark guard with words engraved on it and finally a dark hilt. It is an elegant and magnificent sword which upon just a single glance one can be determined that the sword was not forged by humans or mortal hands. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | 5-A | High 3-A Attack Potency: Multi-Continent Level+ (In the first stage of its power the user only receives a very small fraction of Arondight’s power. It however can give someone enough power to sink continents, specifically super continents such as Pangaea, into the ocean) | Multi-Planet Level+ (Stage two unleashes Arondight’s full might. It increases a person’s power by 15X 10^10 times)| High Universe Level (The final stage combines Arondight’s full might of all its past users and the might of the current user which gives the current user colossal amounts of power. It allowed Alptraum to completely destroy T5 which has a GBE of 2.920500141365192049579742957682e+464 joules) Durability: Multiverse Level+ (Has a protective spell which makes it so that only 5th dimensional entities or beyond can remotely scratch it.) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Is capable of travelling the entire circumference of T1 in 10 minutes. Around 2.6e+171 times faster than light) Range: Varies, an area with a radius of 9e+250 light years at the very least. Powers and Abilities it grants: Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Durability, Ability to block any attack (Only works as long as the attack is at most around 10 times stronger than the sword’s durability), Anti-Matter Generation, Dark Energy Manipulation, Deals 10 times more damage to anything and anyone whose powers are dark or holy. Weaknesses: Near Uncontrollable Blood Lust, Requires a person to have a very strong will and body to use its power. Other: Arondight is a sword any knight would call the perfect. Its blade is flawlessly carved with (W.I.P) Key: - First Stage | Second Stage | Final Stage Notable Techniques Holy Eraser: Darkness Emblem: Trivia When Arondight first created by the fairies it didn’t have anything like stages to its power nor did it have any sort of ability (besides dealing 10 times more damage to anything and anyone whose powers are dark or holy). It was later tweaked by Touko which led to it getting far more powerful and having far more abilities. Arondight was made by the fairies to bring peace and harmony and to prevent chaos and bloodshed. They didn’t however account for several facts such as the fact that people have different views on what is right and what is wrong which led to it being used for the same purpose it was created to prevent. Arondight is considered as the most powerful holy blade bar Kusanagi. Category:The Forgotten Realms Category:Weapons Category:SDZ1217's Pages Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3